The Letter
by RKaddict001
Summary: KK. Kaoru bought an antique study table and found a letter inside. She got captivated w the letter and decided to write back. But then the next day she can't find her letter and what's worse is she saw a new letter. Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin but I if Watsuki-sama will give to me I'll gladly accept it.

AN: I based this on some book I read before and I forgot the title of the book.

-----

THE LETTER

Chapter 1:

"Kaoru! How many times do I have to tell you that stop spending you're money with some junk." Said Misao her bestfriend. Kaoru had known her bestfriend since they were young. Misao is very hyper and giddy which made Kaoru and Misao get along well.

Kaoru sighed.

"Misao," said Kaoru in a calm voice. And continued "for your information these are antiques and they are not some kind of junk. Besides I only bought one. I know I have to save money but I can't help being captivated with this study table. There is something in it that I can't help be drawn to."

"Okay, there is no point in arguing. But next time if I see you buying some of this stuff and other things that are useless, I swear I'm going to give you an piece of my mind."

"Thanks Misao for your concern with my financial problems. I promise this is the last time." Yeah Kaoru had some financial problems. Her father just recently died leaving her with a dojo. Since he died there had been few students enrolling and eventually all of them left since they don't trust a girls teaching them.

"Its ok Kaoru. What are friends for anyway? Oh yeah I forgot, I have to go since Aoshi is waiting for me in the restaurant." Said Misao.

Aoshi is Misao's boyfriend for two months now. Misao had a crush on Aoshi for the longest time and took them a few years to admit they like each other even though it was really obvious that she liked him. But Aoshi being an iceman, didn't even notice her feelings.

"Ok bye Misao!"

"Bye! I'll call you later."

"Have fun on your date." Said Kaoru teasingly, which made Misao blush.

When Misao left Kaoru sighed. '_I wish I could find someone who will love me and I could spend my life with. I'm tired of being alone'_

Kaoru never had a boyfriend since she was shy around boys. Never in her entire life a guy approached her or talked to her except her cousins Aoshi, Sano and Yahiko. Guys only talk to her if they need help or they need something.

'_Oh crap! I have to make my homework since tomorrow is Monday.'_

She went to her room and went near her newly bought antique study table. She decided to take a good look at it. When she opened the drawer, she found something that caught her eye.

TBC

Author's notes:

Sorry for the cliffhanger. But I think you already know what it is. Tell me if it is good or bad cause I'll not continue this story if its bad. Please REVIEW! Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 2:

_Previously:_

_She went to her room and went near her newly bought antique study table. She decided to take a good look at it. When she opened the drawer, she found something that caught her eye._

It was a paper, an old paper to be exact. It was folded twice and from the looks of it the paper was really old. It was dirty white as it's evident of being really old.

She was not really the type of person who would invade someone's privacy and reads someone's letter. But she was really curious with the letter and besides she owns the table.

She argued with herself if she is going to open and read it or just leave the letter as it is.

'But what if the letter is for me and it is an emergency letter or something and if somebody owns it what harm can I do anyway by just reading it.'

So she decided to open the letter to read its contents.

She slowly opened the letter, but suddenly she felt something cold. She then looked around her room to see if her fan or aircon is turned on. But both her fan and aircon were turned off.

She then turned to look at her windows but none of them were open.

'_This is really getting weird. Don't mind it kaoru.'_ She said to herself.

Then she continued opening the letter and started reading it.

The handwriting of the owner of the letter does not really have a nice penmanship. You can guess that it was a guy's handwriting by just looking at it.

_My beloved,_

_Lately I've been restless and I have troubled in my sleeps. It is not because of any illnesses but because of love. I have been trying to figure out how to confess my love for you. I've been also trying to figure out how to say the right words. The words that will touch your heart as well as your soul. _

_It took me all my courage to write you this letter. I want to tell you that ever since I saw you, I then believed in love at first sight because I experienced it with you. Silly of me to think it will change your mind about us, but it never hurts to try. I want to tell you from the debts of my soul that I love you with all my heart. _

_I know that by confessing my love for you in a letter would not really have an impression as they said that it is better to say it personally. But I think that if I will face you, I would only make fool of myself and embarrass myself in front of you. For whenever I an near you I could not say a word and everything I want to say to you will be lost in words._

_I will be asking you a question and hoping that you would reply back. I want to ask you to if do you feel the same way I feel for you. For if you answer yes, then I would be the luckiest man for it means that I still have hopes in making you mine. But if you say no, then I would be gladly to accept your decision and thanking you for answering back. And if you need anyone to talk to, I would always be there for you._

_I am always here to wait for your reply and I will wait till' forever. I hope you would answer me. I love you and will always do. Forever…_

Kenshin Himura 

"Kenshin", Kaoru read his name out loud.

She was staring at the letter for quite some time now. Then she finally snapped back to reality.

There was something about the letter that made Kaoru's heart feel something weird. She can't really explain what is happening to her heart.

Then she finally had a clue. _'I think that I'm starting to fall for this guy even though I haven't seen him. Heck! I don't even know if the letter is for me. And why am I starting to fall for this guy so fast or am I that desperate to find true love?'_

'_But there is something about this kenshin guy and his letter that moves me.'_

She held the paper up and read a line that really moves her, "I will wait till' forever". _'What does this mean.'?_

If this letter were not for her then why would it still be there? Is the owner of this letter afraid to give this love letter to his lover? Did the receiver of the letter really received the letter and replied back to him? These were some of the questions that were filled in her mind.

Out of the blue, she did something that she didn't expect she was going to do.

She stood up and went to her bag. She got her black pen and bond paper out. She then went back to the table and pulled a chair out to sit down and started writing.

Author's notes:

I'm really sorry that it is still short and the letter is kinda mushy and corny. I really have a lot of problems. 1. I had a fight with my bestfriend. 2. I got a new idea for another fic. 3. Exam is coming. 4. We have to do a role-play and I hate role-plays. 5. I have to type my cousin's very long as in long report. Hope you would all understand and thank you for all of your reviews. I would also appreciate if you would give me some ideas for this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone was asking why Kaoru thinks the letter is for her even though she knows that it is not for her because the letter was really old. Remember she was arguing with herself if she is going to read it or not. Well, Kaoru was just making excuses to herself because she was really curious with it and another reason is I can't tell you why. You have to wait for the future chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, I can only dream for it to be mine.

Chapter 3:

She really didn't really know what came up to her that she decided to write him back. It was something she can't explain.

She was frustrated because she didn't know what to write.

"Ahhhh!" she shouted as she crumpled another piece of paper and threw it on the floor along with other papers she crumpled. The last paper she crumpled was her 50th letter she didn't finish because she doesn't like it or she thinks it is weird.

'_Ok this is the last time I'm doing it all over again and if I throw this again, I'll just have to give up.'_

She began writing again.

'_Ummm… how will I begin this?'_

Dear Kenshin,

Hello! My name is Kaoru Kamiya and you probably don't know me at all. I am writing you this letter because I saw one of your letters inside the drawer of my recently bought table. I'm really sorry that I read it but out of curiosity, I read it. I hope that you can forgive me. I just wanted to know who owns the letter.

Can I comment on your letter? I know that it is really none of my concern and I should be minding my own business but I was really touched by your letter. Whomever the letter is for is really lucky to have someone like you to like her. If it were for me, I would really return your love for when I read it I felt like I am in love with the sender. I know you might think that I am really desperate in finding love but I don't know why I am writing you this letter. I know I am really foolish for doing this.

Sincerely yours,

Kaoru Kamiya

"Whew! I'm done." Exclaimed Kaoru. When she was ready to send it and write the address, realization struck her. There is no address in the letter from the sender. All her hard work in making that letter were nothing.

But then she could ask the owner if he knows this Kenshin Himura and his whereabouts. Maybe he could even give her a clue to who is this guy whom she never met but felt attracted to. It is like there's a magnet that makes her drawn to this man.

She decided that it is best thing to do to ask the owner of the antique shop about him. It is worth trying anyway what is there to loose in just trying.

She then placed her letter in the drawer so that it would not get lost.

She got up from the chair and went to her closet. She changes to her regular pants and shirt. It didn't took her long enough to change because she was not the type of girl who cares all about her physical appearance is. She is not vain and she certainly hat girls who are vain.

She went outside and went inside the car. She started the engine and not long after she already started driving towards the antique shop.

When she arrived she saw the owner and approached him.

"What can I do for you Miss Kamiya?" said the old man.

"Well, I wanted to ask you about this guy named Kenshin Himura. Do you know anything about him?" asked Kaoru while playing with her fingers.

"Oh him… Well I think he owns the desk you just bought. Why do you ask?"

"Well I saw one of his letter in one of the drawers of the table. Do you know where he is now?"

"Well I think it is impossible because he died long time ago. If I am correct I think he died around 800 years ago. He is the first owner of that table."

Kaoru was disappointed to know that he died long time ago but curious as she is, she continued to ask questions.

"Um okay. But can you tell me something about him if you happen to know something?"

"I don't know much of him but I guess I have to tell you everything I know because you have to know the history of that table.

Well, kenshin is a man respected by all people in his village. He is rich, kind and handsome as the girls always say. He was the most eligible bachelor of his town at that time and most women sought after him. But his heart was already long taken by an ordinary girl. At that time, falling in love with a person lower than you class was an embarrassment. The girl loves him very much but she was oblivious to his feelings since he would not show it to everyone since it was not allowed. He decided to tell her about his feelings to her through a letter so that no one will know. Some said that the girl denied him and told him that she did not love him in order to save him from any embarrassment. Some said that she killed herself because of the mistake she did of denying his love. I don't really know what happened to Kenshin but they said he committed suicide just like what she did or he was killed by some of his enemy who were jealous of him. But these are just some rumors. We really don't know what happened to them."

Kaoru realize that the letter she found was for his lover. A part of Kaoru felt happy that she knew something about Kenshin but a part of her felt sorry for him.

She then said to the owner, "Thank you very much mister for your time."

"You're welcome." He replied.

She went out the shop and went inside her car and headed back home.

---

When she left the owner was thinking about something. _'Did she said she has the letter? But that's impossible.'_ He thought.

---

When Kaoru arrived, she heard her phone rang. She went inside her living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kaoru this is Misao. I've been calling you since a while ago and nobody answered. Where were you?" asked Misao. Misao, being her bestfriend, is always concern about Kaoru. She was really a good friend.

"Oh sorry Misao. I went out the house and decided to go to the park for some fresh air." She lied. She doesn't want to tell Misao that she went out to go to the antique shop, she knew that she would certainly be mad and she promised Misao that she would not go back there.

"So how was your date with Aoshi? Tell me everthing." She continued and decided to change the topic. She knew Misao is excited to tell her about the date and she wouldn't stop blabbering about what happened.

'_I wonder what does Misao see in Aoshi. I guess that opposites do really attract.'_

As Kaoru guessed Misao was blabbering about her date with Aoshi and how handsome and perfect he is. Their talk on the phone lasted for 5 hours, which made Kaoru really tired. She then went to her bed directly and forgot to brush her teeth and take a half bath. She didn't even change her clothes.

-----------------

Phew! I'm done…

For those of you who asked if Kenshin is real. Well, Kenshin would definitely be real. How will kenshin and kaoru interact if kenshin is not real? But this story will be a bit supernatural.

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: How I wish I could own Rurouni Kenshin.**

_Previously: _

_As Kaoru guessed Misao was blabbering about her date with Aoshi and how handsome and perfect he is. Their talk on the phone lasted for 5 hours, which made Kaoru really tired. She then went to her bed directly and forgot to brush her teeth and take a half bath. She didn't even change her clothes._

**Chapter 4:**

The sun was brightly shining and it was a start for another day. Kaoru was still in a deep slumber but was woken up by her loud alarm clock.

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

"Ahhh" she groaned. She was still half asleep and she tried to reach for the alarm clock. She was searching for the alarm clock until she found it and turned it off.

She really was still very sleepy because of their little talk with Misao last night. Well, it was not really a little talk more definitely a very long talk. She can't blame Misao; the girl is really in love with her Aoshi-sama. But sometimes it really gets annoying listening to her rambling about how perfect Aoshi is.

Kaoru sometimes can't understand what Misao saw in her cousin. He was just as stoic as ever. But never mind that she still have to get ready for school.

She glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 6:30.

"Oh no! I set the time late. I'm so dead, I'm going to miss our morning assembly and get another tardiness letter from the principal." She said it loudly to herself. In Kaoru's school, they would usually get a tardiness letter if they would be late 3 times and if they get 3 tardiness letter they would get a demerit from their conduct. Well that's high school life. But she had only one thing in mind. She's already a senior and that means that it's her last year in high school and next stop - college!

She got out from bed and decided to take a shower and after that she brushed her teeth and got ready for school. She decided to skip breakfast today so that she could still make it in time for their morning assembly in school. Their morning assembly usually starts at 7:30.

She glanced at their wall clock before leaving and saw that the time was already 7:10.

"Okay, still have more 20 minutes to make it to school."

She stepped out her house and decided to walk going to school since it was not really far. She liked walking more than riding a vehicle. She believed that vehicles will do more damage to our environment and will only bring pollution. But she still has a car since she needed it when she goes to farther places. Well technology is not really that bad, there are also some advantages to it.

She like the smell of fresh air and she was walking to the direction of their school.

Then she heard someone calling out her name, "Hey Kaoru!".

It was Misao as hyper as ever. Even during mornings, she's still very hyper.

"Hey", she replied lamely since she was not in the mood.

"Whats up? You look cranky today." Asked Misao.

"For your information, I stayed up so late last night because of our talk and I set the time at 6:30 instead of 5:30. And now I didn't get to eat my breakfast."

"Oh, I'm sorry Kaoru. I'll make it up to you. How bout if I treat you to lunch today?"

Kaoru's grumpy face then turned into bright smile and said, "Sounds good to me".

"I know you couldn't refuse food. Okay let's hurry up since we're almost late for school." Suggested Misao.

They were talking while they were heading to the school since they are schoolmate.

Then seeing that they are near their school already, they bid their farewell and went to their respective lines for their morning assembly. Their school is not really big but it has good training. The student population is not also that many since the school only limit their number of students. For her tuition, well it was already taken care of. Before her parents died they left her a trust plan that covers all her tuition from high school to college.

For the rest of the day, same thing happened. Going to classes and not really talking much to her classmates since she doesn't like them because they are mostly backbiters. The people she hated most are backbiters and fake people. How she wished she would finish up schooling soon enough to get away from those kinds of people.

Kaoru was not really in the "in" group or you could say popular people. She was always being ignored and she is really silent around other people except to people she liked and are close to her. Her friend Misao, was one of those popular people and when she is around Misao she really feels out of place because no one will acknowledge her presence. People will only notice Misao and not her. Sometimes she wondered why she became friends with Misao.

Well that's life anyway. Its not always good and its better to have problems because it makes you stronger. Without problems, life would be boring and will not be challenging.

Then without noticing - it was already the end of the day and she was already heading back to her house. The day seemed so short when you loose track of time.

When she arrived in her house she decide to practice kendo in the dojo.

An hour later she went to her kitchen and prepared some food to eat. After eating she went to her room and took a half bath and brushed her teeth. After changing to her clothes she went to her study table to start making her assignments for tomorrow.

After doing all her homework, she remembered about the letter she wrote. She decided to throw it away. She opened the drawer to throw away the one she made but was surprised to find that the letter was gone.

She was really confused. Who could have took it out?

'I swear I just placed it here last night. Maybe someone took it out. But I'm the only one living here…Unless someone is stalking me or worse some criminal is intruding my house.'

Now her confusion turned into fear.

But she then notice something different - she saw another letter. It was not the one she made but another letter.

She took it out to read it. It was the only way to find out what happened to her letter if this letter got something to do with it. She was really afraid that someone might read it and might misread it.

She then read the letter.

Dear Miss Kaoru,

I'm glad you replied to my letter. The letter is really for you, who else would you think it is for? But you haven't answered my question; do you return my feelings or not? I hope you do.

By the way how did your letter reached to my table? Did you asked someone to place it in my table?

Truly yours,

Kenshin Himura

"He's so sweet."

She shook her head thinking of what she just said.

'_Kaoru! What are you thinking! You don't know who this guy is and remember what the shop owner said he died long time ago. _

_If he's dead then why did he replied to my letter and how did it get to my table. I'm sure there's a logical answer to this.' _She argued with her mind.

Maybe all her doubts a while ago are all true. Maybe he could really be a stalker. But he's not because he also wonders who placed my letter in his table. Maybe Misao is making fun of her.

But there is only one solution and that is, she should reply to the letter hoping that he would tell the truth.

She took out her pen and bond paper and started writing.

Her hands were really tired from making all her assignments but she have to do this. The other side of her was really happy that the letter was really for her but the other side of her is really afraid of whom the letter is from.

After she completed her letter. She reviewed her work to see if she made some mistake.

Dear Kenshin,

I'm pleased to know that the letter is for me. But can I ask you what year is it right now. Sorry for asking you that stupid question but please tell me what year is it.

For your question about if do I return your feelings? Well… You will get the answer soon but not right now. I'm sorry that I didn't answer your questions right now but I have my reasons.

Before I end this, I also wonder how did it get to my table. And right now I got one of your letter here again in my table. Who could have sent it?

Sincerely yours,

Kamiya Kaoru

After reviewing what she wrote, she place the letter in one of the drawers and tomorrow she would find out if it really is magical. _'What! Before it was creepy and now magical. What is wrong with my mind!'_

Now it was time to watch TV. Her most favorite thing to do. No worries just fun and entertainment.

She sat on her comfy couch and watched TV all through until 10. She has to sleep and get ready for another day tomorrow. She was really excited for tomorrow since it is Friday. No more assignments and no more annoying people.

She went to her bed and before you know it she's already asleep.

* * *

I know its really short but I'm trying my best to make it longer and update sooner. Gomen-nasai

Hi and thank you for all you're reviews. I really appreciated it. Sorry if I haven't updated last week. Next chapter will be about kenshin and his point of view. **_Kenshin will not be a ghost or a stalker. _**

Notes to the peaches and cream: Ya, I based this on a movie and on a book. I really don't know the title of that movie. I haven't watched the movie and I tried to search for it in the net coz I want to base my story on that but I can't find it. I think because the movie is really old. So the story will not be base on that movie since I haven't seen it.

To nes, tkdl, are-en1, 1kenshinlover, Miharu Kawashi: Thank you for your suggestions for the story.

 To all the reviewers: Thank you for supporting and sorry if I can't make any reply to each one of you since I'm really busy. And you know what, its really unfair coz we don't have any sem-break and other schools do. 

Any of you has seen 'the last samurai'? Tom Cruise kinda reminds me of kenshin and the girl reminds me of Tomoe. The girl is really pretty and was also married to a guy who Tom Cruise killed.


	5. Chapter 5

**READ THIS PLEASE:**

I decided to make some changes in the story. 1.) Instead of making Kenshin live around 800 years ago, I will make it into 150 years ago. 2.) Kaoru won't be a servant anymore, instead she will an ordinary person.

I'm really sorry for the changes but I am fickle minded person. I'm going to revise my story soon if I have the time to do it.

I'm going to post what the owner of the antique shop told Kaoru so that you won't be confused because I change some of what he said.

So here it is:

"_I don't know much of him but I guess I have to tell you everything I know because you have to know the history of that table._

_Well, kenshin is a man respected by all people in his village. He is rich, kind and handsome as the girls always say. He was the most eligible bachelor of his town at that time and most women sought after him. But his heart was already long taken by an ordinary girl. At that time, falling in love with a person lower than you class was an embarrassment. The girl loves him very much but she was oblivious to his feelings since he would not show it to everyone since it was not allowed. He decided to tell her about his feelings to her through a letter so that no one will know. Some said that the girl denied him and told him that she did not love him in order to save him from any embarrassment. Some said that she killed herself because of the mistake she did of denying his love. I don't really know what happened to Kenshin but they said he committed suicide just like what she did or he was killed by some of his enemy who were jealous of him. But these are just some rumors. We really don't know what happened to them."_

_Kaoru realize that the letter she found was for his lover. A part of Kaoru felt happy that she knew something about Kenshin but a part of her felt sorry for him._

-

--------

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. (Sob)

--------

-

Chapter 5:

(Before you read this chapter you have to read my notes above because it is really important.)

"Kenshin…"

Said a man with a spiky brown hair to a red haired man. His height is around 5'11 and was definitely much taller than the latter. The man was wearing a white pants that was only up to his ankles. His upper clothing was also colored white which has the word 'BAD' written on it and he has a red cloth tied around his forehead. Your first impression on him would be that he is part of a gang. For his appearance, well you could say that he is good looking. The color of his eyes is brown just like the color of his hair.

The red haired man whom we known earlier as Kenshin is shorter compared to the brown haired man but his looks were incomparable. He had the most attractive pair of eyes whose color were amethyst and sometimes amber depending on his mood. His hair was up to his waist long and was tied into a loose ponytail. His face was perfect in terms of shape and form and the only flaw was the X shape scar on his left cheek. But the scar did not made his face look bad but instead it made him look more appealing. It adds effects on his face and made him look manlier. The perfect word to describe him is beautiful and not handsome. For if you describe him as handsome, it only refers to the physical aspect of a person. But beautiful can describe both inside and outside. He is not only good looking but he is also kind hearted which made more people like him better and some made them more envious.

Kenshin who was sitting stood up and turned around to face the man who was obviously trying to get his attention.

Then the man continued,

"… the people were looking for you. They said they needed you help."

"Okay. I'll be there. And Sano… Tell them that I'll be there in a few minutes. I just need to finish this."

He replied pointing at the paper. He seemed to be reading something before the man with brown hair whose name was Sano interrupted him.

"Yes sir."

"Sano, what did I tell you that stop calling me sir. I am you friend you know and I don't treat you as someone who's socially lower than me."

Sano chuckled.

"Hehe just joking buddy. You know you're really a good person. No wonder why all the girls would die for you." He said teasingly.

Kenshin blushed at the comment. He took notice of Kenshin blushing and decided to tease him more.

He continued. "Take Tomoe for example. She died just for you. And Shura, she tried protecting you when you about to be killed by the pirates. Is there some sort of secret why women fall for you or something?"

Sano noticed that Kenshin was already fuming with anger and embarrassment, so he decide that it's the best time to leave.

"I think I have to leave now. Bye!" He went out hastily.

When Sano was already out of sight he let out a sigh.

"I swear I'm going to get Sano for that next time."

Kenshin was now alone in the room and got out a paper that looked like a letter.

He read glanced down at the paper and read it.

_-_

_----_

_-_

_Dear Kenshin,_

_Hello! My name is Kaoru Kamiya and you probably don't know me at all. I am writing you this letter because I saw one of your letters inside the drawer of my recently bought table. I'm really sorry that I read it but out of curiosity, I read it. I hope that you can forgive me. I just wanted to know who owns the letter._

_Can I comment on your letter? I know that it is really none of my concern and I should be minding my own business but I was really touched by your letter. Whomever the letter is for is really lucky to have someone like you to like her. If it were for me, I would really return your love for when I read it I felt like I am in love with the sender. I know you might think that I am really desperate in finding love but I don't know why I am writing you this letter. I know I am really foolish for doing this._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Kaoru Kamiya_

_-_

_----_

**-**

'_How did this get in here? I didn't remember sending my letter to her.' _

Kenshin was confused because he wrote a letter to Kaoru and he found out that the letter was gone and replaced by a letter from Kaoru.

'_Maybe someone saw it and gave it to Kaoru… But it can't be, I didn't address it to her and plus her letter was really weird it seems to me that she doesn't know me but she doesn't that it is for her and maybe I forgot to sign my name.' _

His thought drifted to Kaoru. Her beautiful raven black hair flowing with the air and her smile and her most beautiful aspect, which were her deep blue eyes, which he can't get off his mind. He really loves her and he was glad that she now knows about his feelings for her. But her letter seems really weird it seems that she doesn't know him. There was only one way to find out.

He decided to ask her through the letter and made a letter quickly because he has to go. After he was done writing the letter which took him only 5 minutes to write, he place the letter on the drawer to send the letter later on when he comes back.

When he got home it was really late and decided to go to sleep immediately. He looked really beaten up because of stress.

He went to his room and went to his bed right away. He didn't bother changing his clothes.

After a few seconds he was already deep in slumber. He forgot all about his letter that he was going to send to Kaoru.

The next day Kenshin was outside in his garden thinking about something. He was having a nightmare last night so when he woke up he went to the garden because he finds it soothing when he is in the garden.

He likes to watch the birds flying and listening to birds singing. He liked the atmosphere there and the smell of fresh air.

His thoughts went back to his nightmare. There was snow everywhere and it was very cold. He was fighting a huge man and Kenshin looks really weak because he was already wounded and blinded from the explosion that happened earlier when he was fighting a ninja. He ran and went to attack the man and slashed him but when he opened his eyes he saw Tomoe in the middle holding a knife to prevent the man from stabbing him. He then realizes that he slashed the man including Tomoe, who was in the middle trying to protect him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he smelled a cigarette smoke coming nearer but he already smelled it a while ago but decided to ignore it. He didn't move and let the intruder talk first.

"You must have some deep problems. It is not often I see you letting your guard down." Said a tall man with a cigarette on his mouth. He has a black hair and gold eyes and is about 40 years old.

Kenshin chuckled.

" I see. Your guesses are both right and wrong. I may have some problems but I know you were there. From afar, I could always smell the scent of your cigarette. Maybe you should stop that old habit, Saitou."

The man glared at him. Then spoke again,

"Then why didn't you acknowledge my presence Battousai?"

"I preferred not to…" Kenshin said and continued, " Why are you here anyways?"

" It has to do about you. I think you know what happened to the name Shishio Makoto, right?"

"Yeah what about him?" Kenshin's face was getting serious. He knew that this is really serious if it has anything to do about Shishio.

Saitou as always still very calm and smoking while he was talking.

"Remember after you quit in the government and he replaced you. Well… The people hated him for being corrupt and cruel. The other politicians tried to get rid of him by burning him up but then he survived. And now, he's planning for some vengeance against the government." Saitou stopped talking and returned to his smoking.

"I still don't know what does it have to do with me and I didn't do anything to him." Said Kenshin and he looked really anxious to know.

"Just wait. You are being impatient." He dropped his cigarette and stepped on it. He got out another cigarette from his pocket and lighted it using a lighter and began to smoke again. There was a long silence then he began to talk again.

"There was a report going on about houses being burned and some people killed. Shishio was behind all that and worse is that someone who is in the mafia financially aided him. His name is Yukishiro Enishi. I know that name sounds familiar to you. He helped Shishio financially and in return he wants you killed."

Kenshin was shocked he knew that Enishi has some grudge on him but he didn't know that he will go this far. Enishi was Tomoe's younger brother who is really very possessive of her. When Tomoe died he blamed it all to Kenshin.

"And some more information Battousai. Your woman named Kaoru Kamiya committed suicide but I don't believe it. I think Shishio and Enishin are behind her death."

Kenshin was feeling really numb right now.

"No it can't be." He said still in shock and he couldn't move an inch.

"There is nothing you can do about it Battousai. And you have to live with it." Saitou was still very calm compared to Kenshin who was already feeling numb all over his body.

"No it can't be." He repeated. "I just received a letter from her yesterday." He said remembering about the letter he made last 3 days ago and the letter he got from Kaoru.

"When did she die?" He finally asked.

"May 14 and that's exactly 1 week ago."

Kenshin remembered when he wrote the letter. May 18. Four days after she died. But that can't be. She couldn't write the letter when she is already dead.

"Let me go see her dead body." He said commandingly.

TBC

-

----

-

Hello everyone and thank you for your reviews. It really helped me a lot. I'm really sorry for the grammars because I was really in a hurry writing this because its like this: I'm almost done with this chapter and I decided to get a drink but when I came back my sister was already in the computer and closed all my documents without saving it!

A lot of you said that it was really funny that Kenshin was asking Kaoru about how the letter got into his table and I decided to read it again and I also find it quite funny. And also this chapter, some of the scenes are quite funny.

I wanted to share this to you all. I really like the meaning of the song 'simple things' by Usher. I know that this is not really a new song but I just like to share it all to you.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own simple things by Usher.

Yeah, uhh

They say money can't buy you love

They say money can't buy you love

They never seem to listen

I'm all ears

Just copped your girl a brand new Rolex

But you can never find the time to spend at home

Thinkin' it's gon' keep her happy

When time is all she wanted all along

**-**

**It's the simple things in life we forget**

**You hear her talkin' but don't hear what she said**

**Why do you make something so easy so complicated**

**Searching for what's right in front of your face**

**But you can't see it**

-

So you think that you know what's important

Steady chasin' your fame and your fortune

But you don't know

You're chasing a dime losin' a treasure

Those dollars don't make sense to me at all

Ooh, it goes

Duh da duh da

You give her spending money

Duh da duh da

But all she wanna spend is time alone (tonight)

Keep givin' her

The finer things but

But she don't really need that

If you don't stop you're

You're gonna end up alone

The world without love

Why would you do it

**-**

**It's the simple things in life we forget**

**You hear her talkin' but don't hear what she said**

**Why do you make something so easy so complicated**

**Searching for what's right in front of your face**

**But you can't see it**

**-**

**It's the simple things in life we forget**

**You hear her talkin' but don't hear what she said**

**Why do you make something so easy so complicated**

**Searching for what's right in front of your face**

**But you can't see it (listen)**

**Stop tryna buy her love**

**'cuz you won't ever have enough**

**There's always someone with more than you**

-

You need to pay her attention

Give her what she needs

Do the simple things

Before you lose your girl to me

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeeah

Yeeeah yeah

Play on playa

Yeah

Your girl comin' wit' me shorty, haha

I'm tellin' you man

'cuz u know

**-**

**It's the simple things in life we forget**

**You hear her talkin' but don't hear what she said**

**Why do you make something so easy so complicated**

**Searching for what's right in front of your face**

**But you can't see it**

-

You better look out

I hear you talkin', i hear you talkin'

But what are you saying

Oh hoo oh hooo

Don't be a fool

You got a good thing

Man are you blind

Stupid or crazy?

You got a good thing

You got a good thing

If that's your lady

You better hold on

And give her what she want

Before she move on

Man I tell you cars, clothes, and fancy things don't mean a damn thing

If you ain't kickin it baby

**-**

**It's the simple things in life we forget**

**You hear her talkin' but don't hear what she said**

**Why do you make something so easy so complicated**

**Searching for whats right in front of your face**

**But you can't see it**

**Don't let this be the thing you'll always regret, no**

**It's right there, it's right there**


End file.
